nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo DS
The Nintendo DS is a Nintendo handheld video game system initially released on November 21, 2004 in North America. The Nintendo DS features a clamshell design, similar to the dual screen Game & Watch games and the Game Boy Advance SP. The handheld is noted for having two screens, the lower one being a touch screen. In addition to the touch screen functionality, the DS also includes a built in microphone and, a first for a Nintendo handheld, wi-fi capabilities. A stylus comes packaged with every Nintendo DS system that can be placed into a slot when not in use. Four iterations of the Nintendo DS have been released including the original piece of hardware, the Nintendo DS Lite, the Nintendo DSi, and the Nintendo DSi XL. The successor to the Nintendo DS line is the Nintendo 3DS, a handheld similar in appearance that can produce 3D graphics without the need for glasses. The name of the system has two different meanings. "DS" stands for both "Dual Screen" and, according to Nintendo, "Developers' System", the former referencing the primary aspect of the handheld and the latter implying how the system's new features will cause developers to construct brand new experiences that can only be done on the Nintendo DS. Indeed, the Nintendo DS represents a new Nintendo, one willing to take extreme risks that ultimately pay off. The success of the Nintendo DS led to the creation of the Wii, which, like the DS, focuses on the gameplay experience above all else. The Nintendo DS was the first system by Nintendo to use Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. With Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, people can play with gamers all around the world, and can register them as a friend via the Friend Code system. Several games made use of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, including the fourth and fifth generation Pokémon games, Mario Kart DS and Animal Crossing: Wild World. With over 130 million units sold worldwide, the Nintendo DS is the best selling Nintendo game system by far. This numbers includes the several redesigns, but does not include the Nintendo 3DS system. Hardware The Nintendo DS is a bulky clamshell handheld. The design of the Nintendo DS was greatly influenced by the dual screen Game & Watch games like Donkey Kong. The lower portion of the Nintendo DS features a touch screen that can be used via the stylus. There are four face buttons including A, B, X, and Y, all to the right of the touch screen. The d-pad is to the left of it. Above the d-pad is the power button, which is used to turn the system on and off. Above the four face buttons are start and select. When open, the shoulder buttons, L and R, are behind the top portion of the system but are placed at the top of the bottom half of the clamshell. The top portion includes the top screen and two stereo speakers. The microphone is placed below the touch screen on the Nintendo DS, though its placement on the four different iterations of the Nintendo DS differs depending on the handheld. The microphone can detect sounds and blowing. Some game software can recognize certain words that the player utters, such as in Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!. Technical specifications Impact The Nintendo DS is currently the most successful console on the market, oftentimes surpassing all other console sales combined (which includes the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3/2/Portable, and the Game Boy Advance). Top Ten Best Selling Games *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Brain Age *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Mario Kart DS *Brain Age 2 *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Super Mario 64 DS *Mario Party DS *Pokemon Black & White See also *Nintendo DS Games *Nintendo DS Accessories *Nintendo DS Lite *Nintendo DSi External links *Nintendo DS Wiki fr:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo handhelds Category:Nintendo DS